


【ハイキュー!!】誕生與童話［黑研]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯公主與王子從今以後過著幸福快樂的生活以後？





	【ハイキュー!!】誕生與童話［黑研]

這是發生在『從此以後過著幸福快樂的生活』之後的事情。美麗的公主與英俊的王子相遇、相知、相惜，他們墜入愛河，然而考驗驟然到來，魔龍、巫婆與詛咒，王子與公主歷經了千辛萬苦終成眷屬，建立了屬於兩個人的王國，冒險與磨難都已經過去，他們將過著平靜快樂的生活。

然後，很久很久以前，在某個小小的白色國度，王后終於誕下了幼小的王子。

大部分的童話都不會記載的後日談，因為生產是極度漫長又痛苦的過程，身體劇烈收縮又舒張，伴隨著強烈的陣痛，就像魔龍吹出的惡火、就像荊棘緊緊纏繞全身，幾乎已經要失去意識，卻又得清醒著拼命使力，因為終於能與懷胎十月的孩子見面了，是這樣的想法讓王后撐住自己，啊、孩子會長得像自己呢？還是會像他的爸爸呢？他會是個乖孩子嗎？還是會讓自己勞費心力？如果能變成感情融洽的一家人就好了，王后這樣想。

當嬰兒被捧到她的面前時，淚水更是不可抑止的落了下來。手舉著相機的國王也激動得說不出話，來自溫暖又黑暗的深海裡的新生兒畏懼著從未見過的光，縮在母親的肩窩哭泣著。王后輕輕地用滲著汗水的額頭碰觸寶寶，像是要安撫他、又像是在為了此刻誕生的喜悅而向世界上的一切表達感謝。

「歡迎你來到這個世界，研磨。」

收到了新生派對的請柬，來自各方的賓客擠滿了小小的王宮。

小王子絲毫不知這是為了他的到來而舉行的宴會，他只是蜷在母親的懷抱裡，睏倦地想著什麼時候能夠再回到那令人安心的海裡再睡一會兒。受邀而來的仙女們說，要給小王子施予祝福。

「他長大了肯定會是個聰明絕頂的小孩。」綠色的仙女這樣說。  
「不只有聰明，他也會是個熱衷運動的孩子！」藍色的仙女這樣說。  
「我祝福他會是個光明磊落、品格高尚、不具挑戰，有榮譽心的孩子！」紅色的仙女這樣說。

沒有受到邀請的黑色魔女憤怒地闖了進來，指著小王子下了惡毒的詛咒：

「他雖然聰明絕頂，但是老是偷懶！他雖然熱衷運動，但那是被逼的！我詛咒他會成天窩在房間裡，只能跟虛幻爭搶榮耀，不僅社交障礙，還厭世！」

在座的賓客都震驚地摀住嘴，因為受邀的仙女都已經施加祝福，將沒有人能夠扭轉魔女的咒語。只有王后不慌不忙地在小王子的額間落下一個吻，鮮少有人知道，王后在成為王后之前、在與國王相遇之前，曾經是一個擅長白魔法的女巫。

「嘛、沒有人是十全十美的，我也不想把完美的枷鎖強加在這個孩子的身上，所以呢，」她這樣說，目光非常溫柔地看著他懷裡打呵欠的兒子。

「——我祝福有一天，他會與命定之人相遇，這個人會深愛著他，就如同我的孩子愛他一樣。他們將能包容彼此的缺點，他們將會互相扶持、度過難關，那些不完美的缺陷，都會因為愛而被彌補。他們將會過著非常幸福的生活。」

✯

研磨的母親回家的時候，玄關歪歪扭扭擺著兩雙鞋，屋裡卻好安靜。

她好奇地放輕腳步，在屋子裡四處轉，後來才在起居室找到那兩個孩子。電風扇呼呼地運轉著，研磨與黑尾癱在榻榻米上睡得好熟，制服與背包被隨便的丟在一旁，大概是剛練完球吧。黑尾成大字地躺著，而研磨蜷縮得像煮熟的蝦，明明睡姿完全不一樣，他們的手指卻碰在一起。

研磨的母親看到便笑了。

她抽出手機拍了幾張照片，然後蹲下來把兩個人都喊醒：「研磨！小鐵！快起來，我買了哈密瓜哦！」

✯✯


End file.
